


Malvie Drabble Collection

by inspiredinfj



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredinfj/pseuds/inspiredinfj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Malvie drabbles, ranging from coming out experiences to cotillion dances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malvie Drabble Collection

Mal always knew when something was bothering Evie. Call it perks of being an Isle thief, keenly aware of the people around her. It was a trait that apparently escaped their other two friends as they stuffed themselves full with all the multi-colored candies the Auradonian limousine had to offer.

Wrestling over a crystal bowl of chocolate truffles, Jay and Carlos barely even noticed the sweet front Evie put up for them, but Mal could tell. She saw it in Evie's face from where she lounged in the back of the limousine, a grape lollipop twirling between her fingers. Saw it in the lackluster twinkle in Evie's eyes when she laughed at the boys. Something was bothering her, and Mal was intent on figuring it out, but first she had to wait for the right opportunity.

One grape lollipop later and all arguing had dissolved into silence in the car. Asleep, Carlos rested his heavy boots across a row of seats as he leaned against Jay, who relaxed his arm around the de Vil boy’s shoulders. Jay roused briefly, mashing a cheek into Carlos' bleached hair. It used to amaze Mal how the two of them could go from ruthlessly shoving each other to getting along without ever holding a grudge, but now she expected it. It was part of their daily routine as a group and, if she were being honest, there was a part of her that liked it, even found it endearing. Not that she would ever say.

Mal tossed her lollipop stick at a haphazard pile of candy wrappers near the boys and spread her arms across the backs of the seats on either side of her, watching. Her green eyes narrowed when Evie found a new seat away from everyone and peered over the ocean that divided Auradon and the Isle. Sensing an opportunity, Mal moved from the darkened back of the car to take a seat beside her.

Mal quietly greeted Evie with a hand on her arm. Her touch was like a ghost’s against Evie’s smooth skin, there but only just, until Evie turned and clasped her gloved hand. Mal tensed at the sudden contact, but relaxed when concerned, brown eyes melted into her own.

“What if she hates me?” Evie said.

Mal frowned and searched Evie's face, lingering on the downward curve of soft lips, when she understood.

“Oh god, what if she never wants to see me again?” she asked, a glittery, blue fingernail between her teeth.

“Hey.” Mal took Evie’s other hand from her mouth, now both pairs of hands grasped over the seat between them. “We talked about this back at the dorm and you wanted this. Nothing’s changed, okay?”

“I know what we said. It's just..." She furrowed her brows. "The closer we get to the Isle, the more real it feels. We’re really going to tell my mother about us. My whole life, she’s prepared me to marry a wealthy prince, a man. And I don’t think I can disappoint her like this.”

“Ah? Have you met my mother, the six inch dragon?” Mal said, a surly curl in her lips. “I know a thing about letting down mothers and, if there’s anything I’ve learned, it’s that you have to live your life the way that makes you happiest, even if some people don’t understand. Including those closest to you. We can do this.”

She flinched. “I don’t know.”

“We can. It’s just like a mission. Nab the wand and bolt, except, you know, break the news and bolt.” Slowly, Mal’s smirk unfurled until there was nothing left but softened eyes and hands that tenderly grasped Evie’s. “I’ll be right there with you, no matter what.”

Mal held Evie's gaze, her touch as reassuring as she could muster, when she noticed the tears rise to Evie's eyes. Panic burned in her throat and, for an instant, she worried that she'd done something horribly wrong. It was possible, especially since she never had to comfort anyone before. Then, suddenly, Evie's arms were around her neck, skin warm against hers.

Evie nodded into Mal's neck, but she said nothing, and Mal sat with her uncertainty until her heart led her to place a hand in Evie's hair. Running her fingers through the curls, she looked out the window to the sight of the approaching Isle, then closed her eyes and took a breath.


End file.
